This invention relates to footwear.
The outsoles of shoes are formed of different materials and different surfaces to provide varying amounts of shoe resistance and abrasion depending on the specific characteristics of the floor surface. In specific floor conditions, for instance, such as in a bowling lane, the stopping and sliding characteristics of the shoe can greatly enhance the ability of the bowler to stop his feet suddenly and abruptly.
In a general aspect of the invention, a heel includes a member having a first surface with a fastening layer that allows for removable attachment of the heel to an outsole in a first and a second position. The member also includes a second surface that has an outer layer with a first sliding characteristic in the first position and a second sliding characteristic in the second position.
In embodiments of the invention, one or more of the following features may also be included.
In certain embodiments, the member includes a first rounded end and a second rounded end both corresponding to a shape of a heel section of the outsole.
As yet another feature, the outer layer of the member has a number of wedges defining a series of apexes separated by a series of nadirs.
Further, the wedges are in an angled configuration sloping toward a rear section of the heel in the first position and the wedges are in an angled configuration sloping toward a foot section of the heel in the second position. The first position of provides less stopping ability than the second position.
As another feature, the first position is rotated 180 degrees from the second position relative to the outsole.
Moreover, the fastening layer includes interlocking hook and pile fastener materials for attaching the fastening layer to the outsole.
As another feature, the outer layer includes molded rubber material, and the material forming the apexes is different than a material forming the nadirs.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of changing a sliding characteristic of a shoe includes removing a heel member from an outsole of the shoe, the member having a fastening layer for removable attachment to an outsole in a first position having a first sliding characteristic provided in an outer layer. The method further includes changing the member from a first orientation to a second orientation, and reattaching the member to the outsole in a second position having a second sliding characteristic.
In embodiments of the invention, one or more of the following features may also be included. The first orientation includes a configuration of the first position and the second orientation includes a configuration of the second position.
In certain embodiments, the method also includes providing two rounded ends in the heel member where both ends correspond to a shape of a heel section of the outsole.
As another feature, the method includes providing the outer layer with wedges defining a series of apexes separated by a series of nadirs. The wedges include both an angled configuration sloping toward a rear section of the heel in the first position and an angled configuration sloping toward a foot section of the heel in the second position.
As another feature, the first position provides less stopping ability than the second position.
As yet another feature, the method also includes rotating the first position 180 degrees from the second position relative to the outsole. Additionally, the method includes providing the fastening layer with interlocking hook and pile fastener materials for attaching the fastening layer to the outsole.
As yet another feature, the outer layer includes molded rubber material. In addition, the sliding characteristic includes friction.
In certain embodiments, the method provides a different material to form the apexes and the nadirs.
Embodiments may have one or more of the following advantages. The reversible heel described above can provide the user with varying degrees of friction against the surface floor. The heel can provide users, especially bowlers who require maximum control and security in slippery surfaces, the ability to adjust their stopping ability in an abrupt manner.
Another advantage is the readily interchangeable nature of the reversible heel. Users may use the same heel to obtain what is essentially a different heel providing different friction or sliding characteristics.
In addition, another advantage of the reversible footwear is the enhanced comfort provided by the cushioning and resilience of the rubber layer of the reversible heel, which provides support and enhance the abrupt stopping ability of the user while in high-speed motion. Moreover, even with prolonged daily wear, the heel is less prone to deformation, wear, and tear.
Therefore, the removable heel provides bowlers with the flexibility to have one pair of shoes featuring different sliding characteristics to satisfy their needs in different lane surface conditions.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.